


Sight

by PlutotheAlien



Series: Visions [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drama, F/M, Horror, Hybrids, Mystery, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutotheAlien/pseuds/PlutotheAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visions are a gift from the Universe. They help to warn the (un)lucky person stuck with them. An old legend, an hybrid and a psychopath will cross routes with one result: a living nightmare. </p>
<p>The lullaby is playing<br/>The clock is ticking<br/>The visions are clearer<br/>Destiny and fate become one.<br/>No one can be a liar.<br/>This is what has to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunnysidesfan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sunnysidesfan).



> I seem to suffer from a disease keeping me from doing longer prologues. So, this is based on a RP I am doing with a friend, Sunnysidesfan. So this is for her. I do plan to make chapters longer but I thought this could be an introduction.

'And the one to find the hybrid  
Will befriend the monster  
And grow ever stronger  
May he never falter'

It was already the afternoon and school was over. Most students returned home, or went to hang out with friends. Some had jobs, and often ran to them.

There was always the unlucky ones, like the young lady returning home, not at all in a hurry. Well, home was a way of talking. The correct term would be 'a place where she has a roof over her head, a bed, and food, thanks the universe'. Devyn was one of those children whose parents were not there, and had no relatives close anywhere it seemed. 'Home' for her, was Jasper's local orphanage, a little place that smelled bad and where living was chaotic. The brick building would, like everyday, wait for her, standing there and ignored by mostly everyone. There weren't a lot of children in that place and Devyn was probably the only one who had spent her entire life in it. Mommy was dead and daddy was nowhere to be found. Life was just... 

Devyn trembled, her head down. She had friends, at least. She had outgoing Miko Nakadai and her friends, Jackson Darby and Rafael Esquivez. They were nice, though she was more friend with the Japanese girl. She would come visit her sometimes.

Turning the corner of K.O drive-in, heading for the orphanage, her uniquely colored eyes spotted a very pretty blue motorcycle she had seen around her school sometimes and in the city. The driver was a female in a leather suit, seemingly unmoving. Was she even breathing?

'I thought it belonged to...'

The motorcycle was heading outside of town and Devyn followed it, not caring. She had a phone, she would call if she ever got lost in the desert. There was nothing forcing her to return 'home' just yet. It wasn't like the orphanage's director cared a lot for the children under his care. He was more busy about finding the money for the food and making sure the children were not getting arrested.

So Devyn followed, and she followed. She spent the next minutes running then walking, since the road was only going one way; in front of her. She would stop sometimes, contemplating about whether to turn around or continue. She always chose the latter, since the former would simply bring her back into the small town of Jasper, where she would go to the orphanage, do her homework (or not), listen to bickering children until dinner time. Then, an hour of 'freedom' before going to bed. It was her life everyday. Every single day. 

Somehow she managed to see the motorcycle head towards a rock wall, yet the driver obviously was in perfect control of herself, and it seemed like she was planning to keep going. Amazed yet slightly horrified, Devyn stopped and watched, thinking like she was about to witness the unnameable until a pretty big opening made itself in the wall and the motorcycle went in, casually.

"A secret base?" She whispered for no apparent reasons. 

She let go of everything logic and ran for it, slipping in just before the opening closed. She walked forward.

The passage was enormous yet short, and soon she was looking at giant robots all busy doing whatever they were.

\---------------

Pluto sat on her berth, legs crossed and face neutral as her yellow optics stared at the wall in front of her berth. When this silo had been first given to them, she had visited every single room to see what was in. A simple berth, a desk and a chair. That was it. Well, justified since it was a wartime and there was no time for the luxury she had when she was bounty hunter.

A battle for energon left her unbruised physically, but for every battle against her brother, it left her bruised mentally. His teasing, his laughter and the way he would constantly murmur the same lullaby. It would always drive her mad.

Then, a strange scent and presence. It wasn't human, nor Cybertronian, but it was a terrible mix of the two. Humans had a distinct smell that had overwhelmed her sensors for days when she first got on Earth. It was a smell of fresh and fragility, yet a little mix of metal, lately confirmed when she discovered humans needed iron and very small quantities of other metals. Cybertronian smelled like metal and oil with a fresh aroma. A aroma of resemblance and difference. When Unicron had awaken, the smell had been altered and became sour and bitter, like her own. Back on Cybertron, she would smell Primus and it would always bring a warm, nice feeling in her spark, as empty as it was. 

This was a mix of Cybertronian and Human, and it disturbed her.

So she stood up, walking to the center of the base where everyone was. It was then when she noticed the little human staring at them, eyes wide open. She couldn't say anything, until the others noticed their new guests with Ratchet clearly showing disdain. He probably said something about 'over multiplying humans' but she paid no mind to it, finding who had the smell she had found not so long ago.

Devyn stared at the robots in front her, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. She didn't know what to say, even if she felt that familiarity...


	2. Chapter 1

"Oh no. Uh.... don't eat me." Devyn said, looking at the seven robots with different colors staring at her. "I really taste bad... like rotten bananas! You know, when it's all black and squishy..."

Realizing they were not interested in eating her (at least they didn't look like), Devyn observed the place. It was an underground base, with enough space for them, though she suspected they were still a bit cramped. There was computers near a wall, a road that she knew lead nowhere but had a couple of lines. She also noticed a little balcony with a green sofa, an old wooden coffee table and a TV, where there was a console plugged near. She doubted the objects were there for decoration.

The concrete floor held a logo of some sort and the robots had the same one somewhere on them...

"Greetings. My name is Optimus Prime." The tall, red and blue robot said to Devyn.

The orange and white was muttering under his breath, the blue one that looked like a girl was shaking her head, unable to believe that she probably had been followed. The green, kind of chubby one was uncomfortable and the yellow one seemed a bit uncaring, but curious.

And there was the black and white one who, contrarily to the others, had a pair of bright yellow eyes. She was looking at Devyn quite menacingly.

"Who... are you?" Devyn found herself asking.

"We are Autobots."

'Autobots? Why is that so familiar...?'

"Are you planning to invade us?" Devyn asked, knowing they didn't seem about to hurt her.

"We are fighting our enemies, the Decepticons, in a war to protect your planet."

Oh, so they were good guys...

"That's cool... uh, I am Devyn. Devyn Topaz Prime." Devyn had figured holding out her hand, but decided to stay where she was.

However, the Autobots' had reactions over her name as they all looked at this Optimus Prime in confusion. Crazy coincidence...

"Is this... your logo?" She asked, pointing the logo on the floor.

Her vision got blurry and became black until images shot through her head, in front of her eyes like a movie. They all flashed so fast, giving her just enough time to see and memorize them. 

A pristine planet, more robots, the logo everywhere, two robots, one yellow one red... Words, names, meanings.

"I... I have it.... On my back..."

Cybertron.

Devyn gasped and coughed, her eyes meeting the ones of the black and white femme (femme? Where did that come from??!) and a look of pain and nostalgia made her wonder. This femme had... something. Something in her was... unique. She was on her knees, the orange and white medic half kneeling and looking at her. 

The blue femme excused herself and left with the green one. Optimus Prime ordered the yellow one, named Bumblebee, was told to activate the groundbridge.

"Pluto, what did you see?" The orange and white robot asked the femme. Devyn would admit he had such a beautiful voice. 

"Where are you from, Devyn Topaz Prime?" The femme, apparently named after the dwarf planet, asked. "Answer me!"

"I am an orphan. I was born in Jasper and live in the local orphanage..." Devyn stuttered. That harsh tone, the glares and the femme herself made Devyn very uncomfortable.

"Do you know something about your origins?" Pluto barked.

"No. My mom is dead and my father disappeared."

An image of the same two robots of two colors flashed in front of her eyes once again.

"Or... fathers...?"

Pluto howled in pain, and fell on the floor, holding her head... no, correct term is helm, and gasping, her yellow eyes... no, optics.... wide open. 

And once the hybrid is known  
Its sires will return after the moon falls and the sun rises to its highest peak

"You have two distinct smell... Optimus she's a monster..."

Devyn gasped, not only insulted but frightened. That femme obviously had problems and issues. Calling her a monster for no reasons? Who was she, dammit?

"How dare you!" Devyn said.

"The unhealthy mix of two close species, the unfruitful science experiment, the—" Pluto screamed and the orange and white tried to help her, to no avail. 

Devyn couldn't help but feel terribly bad for the femme who was howling in pain. She took a few steps to her and placed one hand on her frame, a look of worry plastered on her face.

"Hey, are you—"

Images, words, sounds, colors. Everything streaming in front of her eyes, as if scared not to be seen. Voices everywhere, a message, a letter. Devyn was wondering if she was still breathing while all that happened. Then, it stopped.

Pluto, however, had seen much different. She had only seen deception, a lie, a monster. She tried to stand up, but she almost fell. The orange and white Autobot kept her from falling and helped her sit down. She held her head in pain, moaning and complaining about a headache and slight dizziness.

They weren't robots. They were living beings with emotions, a biology, an anatomy. They had their diseases, their culture. They had their games, their ways of living.

"I'm a freak." Devyn muttered, staring at her hands. "Am I some kind of—"

"Hybrid." Pluto said, shivering. "You are a form of hybrid."

"That's preposterous!" The orange and white medic said. "She's not like you, Pluto, she's a human! The name and what she claims to have on her back is nothing but a coincidence."

"Ratchet, I saw it. I am never wrong, you know that!"

"You are a mystery. She is a human."

Even though this Autobot going by the name of Ratchet sounded arrogant, he was very, very cute. She wasn't going to lie. His plating was, even though it clearly needed some improvements for the scratches, beautiful.

"Someone is coming." Devyn said, falling on the floor. She sat down and gasped for air. She let Optimus Prime place her on the balcony, where she laid on the green couch. "Someone is coming..."

"Who?" The Autobot asked.

"The twins." Pluto said.

"The twins?" Ratchet said as he sent the Autobot Bumblebee on patrol.

"THE twins." Pluto explained.

...

"PRIMUS, NO!" He screamed, sounding more exasperated.

Optimus only looked at the two remaining Autobots before directing his gaze to Devyn, who was trying to understand.

"All those things... Cybertron, Decepticons, Autobots..." She whispered loud enough for Optimus to hear.

"Cybertron is our home planet, which has been dead for many millenias." The Prime said.

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

She hadn't noticed it was getting late. By the time she realized it it was too dark to go outside alone. Not that she was scared, but she didn't want to return to the orphanage. Not yet. And after all, the twins were coming. She couldn't be in school and miss them.

"I wanna stay for the night." She demanded the Prime.

Seeing that Optimus was clearly going to refuse she quickly convinced him.

"I need answers. Tomorrow at noon, I will get them. I don't want to leave and miss my chance. Please."

"What about those in care for you?"

"They will not mind. I promise to call them and tell them I am sleeping at a friend's house.... but please." She begged. She wasn't one to bed but this time she had no choice. She looked at Optimus who nodded.

"Will the couch be a comfortable place to sleep?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes it will." Beggars couldn't be choosers. It was it. 

Devyn laid down on the couch, using the blanket she found. She ate the little snack she had in her backpack before falling asleep. The answers would come tomorrow, she knew.


End file.
